


After We've Come To The Extreme

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Aftercare, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he says, "Stay still," he's Mike's dom again instead of the lead singer he's known since they were teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After We've Come To The Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Melissa Etheridge's "Sleep."

"That was good." Bill flops down next to him.

Mike waits, but that's all Bill is doing.

"Bill," he says. "Bill, you can't just stop." He feels like he might cry, because they talked about this.

Bill's hand comes down on his chest, too soft to be a slap, but hard enough to ground him. When he says, "Stay still," he's Mike's dom again instead of the lead singer he's known since they were teenagers.

Mike does, even though Bill gets up and walks away. His ass hurts, from Bill's belt and his teeth and his cock, and he's lying on his back, which means he can't get away from it. He's starting to get cold, but he doesn't let himself shiver. Bill told him to stay still.

Bill comes back and wipes him off, washcloth too cold against his cock and stomach. "Roll over," Bill tells him.

The cloth that was too cold on his stomach is just right on his ass, cool and just a little rough. Mike still doesn't have to think; Bill is still in charge.

After the washcloth, Bill's hands come back, smoothing in something wet and honest-to-god cold - not just cool - that soothes the ache.

"Take these," Bill says after his hands go away.

Mike turns a little and lips the Tylenol right out of Bill's hand. Bill helps him drink half a glass of water. Mike watches him put the rest of it on the nightstand.

"It's there when you're ready for it."

Mike doesn't know what he's done with the washcloth, the numbing lotion, the Tylenol bottle, but he doesn't have to. Those are Bill's responsibility.

Bill lies down next to him again and puts his hand on Mike's back, high up, away from where it hurts. "How do you feel?"

Mike's floating again, now that Bill's got him, and all he says is, "Good."

Bill moves closer, pulls a blanket up over them, bites lightly at Mike's shoulder. Mike loves him so much in that moment that it hurts.


End file.
